Jessica Barnes
Miss Jessica Addison Barnes Grew up in Los Angeles, California with her parents and younger brother, Daniel. Her mother was a decent Caster and her father worked as a Watcher. His slayer happened to be used to protect someone for the side of good. When he was at home, he would teach and train Jess, almost like she was a slayer. Jessica didn’t mind as she loved her father more than anything. It also helped her keep her muscles in shape for ballet. Goes ByJessica NicknamesJess or Jessie }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'18 years old. Row 3 title ' }'Aquarius Row 4 title ' }'Mystic | Moroi Row 5 title ' }'Coffee brown. Row 6 title ' }'Chocolate brown with almond highlights. Row 7 title ' }'5'4" Row 8 title ' }'121 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'Infinity symbol on her right hip Row 10 title ' }'None Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Waitress at the The Dal Row 16 title ' }'Celtic Coven Jessica was 10 years old when her powers started to show. She had simply raised her hand in class when a gust of wind blew papers from her desk to the floor. Confused and embarrassed as the kids started to laugh at her, she quickly slammed her hand down on her desk. It caused the room to shake, she didn't know it at the time but she had caused the air to vibrate the room. The powers were terrifying to her at first but she has adjusted to the. When she was 15, she met a guy named James. Before him, she had never been interested in anyone but she fell hard. Her father was murdered about a year after they had started dating. A couple months later Jess learned that James’ father worked as one of the high ups at Wolfram & Hart, an evil law firm, in Los Angeles. Jessica began to dig into her father’s murder. What she found, devastated her. James’ father had killed her own. She was stuck and unsure of what to do. She decided to stay with James as he seemed just as horrified by the discovery as she did. Jess became extremely protective of her little brother and mother. Her mother had started drinking heavily after her father’s death. So not only was she protective, she had to start taking care of them as well. However, Jess could not always be there for them. She came home one night, when she was 17, to find both her mother and brother dead. They had been killed by vampires. Unable to trust that James’ father had nothing to do with it, she broke it off with James. Shortly after her mother and brother’s death, Jess was contacted friends of her mother's in the Coven. The Coven needed help with balancing out the good and figured she could help. Jessica decided the best thing was to move on, there was nothing left for her in Los Angeles. She has settled herself on the outskirts of Sunnyhell and so far has enjoyed the change of scenery. TraitsSarcastic, Outspoken, Reckless, Flirtatious, and Independent. QuirksExtremely blunt, hums when she’s bored, and will stand on her tip-toes without thinking about it. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'Any type of dancing, sneaking into places, putting in her two cents, greasy food, and sex. Row 3 title ' }'Talking about her family, Vampires, getting attached to people, people telling her what to do, and cats. Row 4 title ' }'Getting close to people and claustrophobic. Row 5 title ' } Dancing mostly ballet Row 6 title }'Overdramatics and people who are indecisive Row 7 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 8 title ' }'''Domination Jessica's abilities include air manipulation and vibrokinesis. With air manipulation she has the ability to control, generate, or absorb the air around her. With vibrokinesis, she uses the air to create or manipulation vibrations. Her mother helped Jessica as much as she could with her powers. However, Jessica had to teacher herself for the most part and has worked very hard to master her air bending skills. Even though, she has powers pretty mastered, she has yet to control using air to make vibrations. When she's under extreme emotional distress, objects around her or the room itself tends to shake. Thanks to her father, she has an abundance of knowledge about the supernatural. He also taught her, starting when she was 12 years old, how to defend herself in hand to hand combat. Years of dancing has made her very flexible and agile. Jessica is the last person to ask anybody for help. That wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't constantly sneaking into places she shouldn't be. It could be that since she has lost everyone she loves, she doesn't think of her own well-being. She just figures, who would miss her? Another problem Jessica has, is she speaks before she thinks. A lot of times that gets her into trouble or into awkward conversations. She typically doesn't mean to hurt people's feelings but she can't help it, she says what she feels. Casually dressed is how Jessica prefers to dress herself, her clothing is always made of cotton. It makes using her powers a lot easier as most things are light and airy. She keeps her mom's wedding ring on her right ring finger. The '''Relationships Family: Deceased Best Friend: Avery Collins Romantically Interested In: Justin Comeau Romantically Involved With: No one Past Relationships: ''' James Dunnam. '''Sexual Encounters: James Dunnam, Kyle Bishop Photos of Jessica in Action jess2_zpsc8fd5d72.jpg jess1_zpsbf3c894c.jpg Agents-of-shield.png 150420-news-agents-shield.jpg Agents3.jpg rs_634x1024-131118130915-634.Chloe-Bennett-Shield.ms.1118131.jpg chloe-bennet-marvel-s-agents-of-s.h.i.e.l.d.-episode-117-promos_1.jpg 133215_1201_pre.jpg T3_4.jpg AgentsOfSHIELD-Pilot-Skye.jpg Skye-Chloe-Bennet-in-The-Asset.png tumblr_nvgzz2mGiq1t1zv7no1_1280.png Photos of Jessica with Friends Tumblr nn1fzzwfnb1tgtoeao1 1280.jpg|'Jonathan'|link=Jonathan Flynn Tumblr nqvnndST4L1smn9x9o1 500.jpg|'Alexis'|link=Alexis Cooper Tumblr ndgj8xFLmr1tsvzffo1 500.jpg|'Aaron'|link=Aaron Vega Jess5 zps59b9af25.jpg|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones tumblr_nttrlcCX7p1smn9x9o1_1280.jpg|'Alexis'|link=Alexis Cooper tumblr_o9lz3pcdGh1slza7bo1_400.png|'Avery'|link=Avery Collins Tumblr n3on7q1jo71ttpmaho1 400.png|'Avery'|link=Avery Collins tumblr_o1oi85SNRK1tevy9wo1_500.png|'Tristan'|link=Tristan Moore tumblr_ol1lvgNofB1slb3v6o1_500.png|'Kyle'|link=Kyle Bishop